If You Really Wanted
by VaeteliaX
Summary: Tamaki's away on vacation. Whatever will Kyoya do without his... his... something? And just what is Tamaki to Kyoya? Kyoya as the uke, Tamaki as the seme. Tamaki/Kyoya pairing written as a present. Cute but I'm not really a yaoi fan.


_Ring. Ring. Please ring..._ With an exasperated sigh, Kyoya rose from his seat and began to pace up and down his room. Every so often, his dark, sleep-deprived eyes would flicker to the cell phone sitting silently on the glass table. His feet came to a halt and, his fists bunched, the cool host snatched up the phone. It was all he could do not to let out a cry of anger. Desperation at wishing his cell phone to have just been on 'silent' and that he _did_, in fact, have a missed call overtook him. But, even as disappointment grew in his heart at the sight of his phone being on 'loud', Kyoya knew that he'd already known it to be so. Of course; he remembered setting it that way just twenty minutes previously.

"Why haven't you called, you fool..." He whispered to himself, his needy and cracking voice making him cringe. How had it come to be that the one person he found to be most irritating was also the one person he couldn't stop thinking about? Just a few days apart, and already Kyoya missed Tamaki's idiotic grin and childish behaviour. Though Kyoya knew that, had he really wanted to, he could just call Tamaki himself –  
"No." Absent-mindedly, Kyoya's fingers had worked his flip phone open and were stroking the keypad longingly. But he snapped it shut and tossed it on the sofa, storming over to the window and glaring out at the rain. It streamed, no, _danced_ down the window pane, its swirling patterns somehow making Kyoya think of Tamaki. He'd find some amusement from it. A smile tugged at Kyoya's lips and, unable to remain still, he wandered back over to the sofa, leaning on its back.

_If you really wanted to, you could always fly out and see him..._ A voice taunted from the back of Kyoya's mind. Who bit down hard, as if against the very thought of it, though really it had been his voice speaking.  
_I will_ not _appear desperate or weak._ Kyoya argued with himself internally. _Especially not to him._ He had the means to get to him, to contact him. And yet something held Kyoya back. The frameless glasses on his face suddenly irritated him and he yanked them off. Rubbing the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb, Kyoya pictured his –  
What was Tamaki to him? What was his title, his role in Kyoya's life? Boyfriend seemed too casual, lover too sexual. As Kyoya struggled to think of a name well-suited to what the blonde prince meant to him, a knock on his door sounded.

"Not now." Came his reply. But again, the knock sounded, more impatient than before. Now Kyoya looked up. His family never knocked, and the servants would've left it at one. Someone so persistent... Surely it couldn't be... In one swift movement, Kyoya swept round the chair, glasses back in place, and pulled the door open. There in the doorway, Tamaki Suou stood. The gorgeous and yet somehow lopsided smile plastered on his face was enough to inform Kyoya he was completely oblivious to the angst he'd caused. Though, for that moment, Kyoya could do nothing but stare at the blonde in his doorway.  
"I had the strangest feeling you needed me, so I came back early," Tamaki spoke first, pressing his finger to his chin, his eyes on the ceiling like he was deep in thought, "Did you need me Kyoya?" His blue eyes glistening, Tamaki looked questioningly at Kyoya.

And for once, Kyoya didn't mask his emotions.  
"God yes..." Pushing his whole body into Tamaki's, Kyoya crashed his lips against the prince's. Though shocked at first, Tamaki soon kissed back affectionately.  
"So you missed me while I was away?" Gloating slightly, he watched Kyoya lean away embarrassedly. The clearing of his throat told Tamaki that he had, despite his reply.  
"Of course not, you were only away for three days."  
"You know, if you'd _really_ wanted to, you could've come with me –"  
"But I didn't want to."  
"But you missed me."

"I already told you I didn't." Smiling at Kyoya's denial, the prince leant forward and pressed his lips against his forehead.  
"Yes you did..." His lips grazed Kyoya's forehead as he whispered the words, sending an involuntary shudder through the usually cool host. Blushing, Kyoya pushed his... something away. Who blinked, surprised.  
"What is it?" His back to Tamaki, Kyoya was glad; it meant he couldn't see the pain of feeling so weak in front of Tamaki. He said nothing.  
"It's because I didn't call, isn't it?" Still, Kyoya said nothing. Before he knew it, one of Tamaki's hands was on his waist, the other drawing his face round. "Oh, my sweet dark prince..." Was that... pity in his eyes, or something else? "There's no signal in the mountains. It's why I came back; because I missed you too much to be apart for a week."

Ignoring his valid excuse, Kyoya blinked.  
"Won't your father be angry you left early?" Keeping the stutter from being so close to the blonde out of his voice was tough but, somehow, he managed it. A smile touched Tamaki's face.  
"Probably. But I wanted to see you."  
Kyoya tutted and swatted Tamaki's hand from his face, "How can you be so blasé?"  
"Mommy..." Dragging the word out made Kyoya glance at Tamaki. Only to find his anger dissolve as he did so. Tamaki perked up and grinned cutely. "Come and give Daddy a hug." His arms spread out, Tamaki looked perfectly warm and inviting. Familiar. It didn't take long for Kyoya to give in, rolling his eyes and falling into his arms. He let himself sink into Tamaki's shoulder, holding him tightly.

"You need a shower. How long were you on the plane for?"  
"About fifteen hours. And is that an invitation... Kyoya?"  
"Don't be such a lecherous moron."  
"I can't help it when I'm around you!"  
"Idiot..."  
"Ah, but I'm _your_ idiot."  
"Yes. I suppose you are."  
"Hey, wait a second..."


End file.
